


Come back soon

by purpleheart94



Series: Domus [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheart94/pseuds/purpleheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to go on a mission while Eren is heavily pregnant. Eren is worried that something might happen to him or that he'll go into labor while he's away so Levi tries his best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back soon

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and wrote this to cheer myself up, and oh gosh this is my first time writing both Eren and Levi so I hope I didn't mess up their personalities too bad. I know it's short but this was mainly just to get a first feel with them. Please enjoy!

"Do you have to go?"

"Eren..."

"You could just stay here, where it's safe."

"We've talked about this, Eren."

A sigh. "I know... I'm just scared. What if... What if the baby decides to come while you're gone, or something happens to you?''

Levi lifted his head to meet Eren's gaze, and he could feel his stomach tighten at the look he was giving him. He wanted to say something to comfort him, but he couldn't guarantee that he would return from the expedition in one piece, or that the baby would wait for his return. His silence wasn't helping either, causing Eren to shift his weight from one foot to the other nervously as he waited for Levi to answer. 

The shorter male's gaze lowered to Eren's distended stomach. It was still hard to believe that curled up in there was his kid. A little being that was part him and part Eren, nestled safely inside it's father -or would it be mother in this case? Levi tried not to give it much thought- as it waited for the moment it would enter the world. With a sigh, Levi got on his knees so that he was level with the baby bump, pushing up the other's shirt to reveal the stretched skin underneath. Eren protested, trying to pull the shirt back down, but he stopped when he felt a chaste kiss against the tight skin of his stomach.

"I'll be careful." Levi muttered against the skin, cupping the sides of the swollen belly as he kissed the same spot once more. ''You don't need to worry about me, just make sure you take good care of the baby brat until I come back, alright?'' His thumbs rubbed over the skin in a circular motion, caressing the flesh that kept his child safe.

Heat rose to Eren's cheeks, not used to Levi being so affectionate. ''You did not just call our baby that.'' He replied with a light chuckle. The youth felt a stir within him, the baby shifting in response to the other's actions. ''Oh, looks like someone's awake.''

Levi's eyes grew wide as he felt the unborn baby move around, as if it was stretching it's limbs after a long sleep. He never grew tired of feeling it move, even though it seemed like Eren did when it was late at night. It reminded him of what was to come, that in just a few weeks a little person would arrive and would depend on both him and Eren to survive. They would be parents. 

The thought frightened him, but after months of getting used to the idea the fear he had felt when they had first discovered the pregnancy was slowly fading away.

"I know you'll be careful..." Eren settled his own hands over Levi's, gaze focused on his swollen stomach and a warm smile spreading across his face. "We'll be right here waiting for you to get back."

Getting back on his feet, Levi nodded, and for a brief moment Eren could have sworn that he returned the smile. He pulled the shirt back over the rounded stomach, giving it a firm pat, to which the baby responded with a final nudge before settling down. Levi leaned forward, pressing his lips against Eren's for a few long seconds.

"See you soon, brat."


End file.
